Across The Stars
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: Nephrite could feel her lips land delicately on his own... He could feel her sorrow, her happiness and her love through the kiss.. "Forgive me, Molly. I didn't mean to lie to you this time.." She forgave him that easily.. "I love you.." COMPLETE


**TBH, Sailor Moon is probably my favourite anime ever! The romance, the adventure! Plus, not going to lie, there are some creepy lines that are said. **

**This is totally random, but remember the English dub episode (24) when Serena changed into Sailor Moon in front of Nephrite? And he said "I watched when you changed".. Sounds creepy and perverted, no? XD But it made me laugh. **

**But what I happen to really like is Nephrite and Molly! ^_^ **

**I still couldn't believe they had to kill him off! :( HONESTLY! **

**Okay, I think I'm done my rant, so please enjoy this little one-shot ^_^ This is loosely based on episode 24, except that I've added a few extra things to it. **

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim to own Sailor Moon! Lawyer Steve even explained that to me...

**Across The Stars**

Love came from the most unexpected of places. This one time was certainly not any different, yet at the same time it was.

How could he, Nephrite, fall for someone? How could he fall in love? He was part of Queen Baryl's army - he had taken possibly millions of lives with his bare hands... He only wanted power... Instead, he had fallen in love with a human girl. A girl that he had used time and time again: nothing but a pawn in his deadly game to reveal Sailor Moon's identity...

Things did not go his way; when things started to turn out that way, Nephrite did not know.

It seemed a little too surreal when he found himself wanting to grow closer to her... albeit slowly.

_Molly..._

He could still picture her; her captivating green, blue eyes that sparkled with happiness and.. love, her auburn hair swimming in the wind, her smooth, peachy skin.. Even her laughter sounded like an angel from heaven in his ears.. She seemed perfect in his eyes, which were tainted with evil. Her soul was just as pure, while his own seemed dark and impure.

"Nephrite! Please.. please don't die!"

He knew that his time was coming to an end.. but he didn't regret it all. He didn't regret saving her - the girl who shapened his heart.. The girl that taught him that he had one to use..

Nephrite could see her eyes glimmering with tears.. She was crying because he was dying... He knew immediately he hated it when she was shedding tears for him.

"Forgive me, Molly.. but I don't think.. we will have that chocolate parfait.." He gave her a weak smile, while his cobalt eyes were pleading with her to forgive him. Nephrite placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it smoothly... "Don't forget me.. You will always be in my heart."

"Nephrite," Molly murmured as her lips were trembling and her tears were still falling down her cheeks.. "Please..."

"Look for me in the stars. That's.. where I'll be." Nephrite grasped her cheek tightly, as though she were the key to holding on for life.

"No!" Molly cried out, holding Nephrite close to her while leaning into his warm hand. She then could feel it wiping away her wet cheek in an attempt to comfort her.. "Did you mean what you said before?" Both of them knew what she was talking about; the truth of his words, when he was outside on her balcony - his shadow easily seen within the curtains, meant more now...

"Yes..."

That one word sparked Molly's instincts to give Nephrite the farewell that he deserved. That one word meant more than the three words that she planned to say to him.. "I love you, Nephrite. My heart can't deceive you.. so.. can I kiss you?"

The sparkle in his eyes was more than just permisison. It was encouragement..

Nephrite felt lips land delicately upon his own... He could feel her sorrow, her happiness and her love for him through her kiss.. He reciprocated her feelings - by kissing her back with just as much devotedness. Soon, the kiss turned to be more desperate than anything else, as their lips danced passionately and feverously. Nephrite couldn't help but moan.. the taste of her lips was heavenly. Maybe they were too heavenly to even describe. The kiss itself was serene, but was nothing compared to her.. Not even the stars could compare to Molly's beauty.

When he felt his life force drain away, he pulled back. "Remember me."

Molly nodded quickly. "I'll never forget you." She would never break her promise to him; Molly would always search for him.. to come back to her. In the stars..

**:3 :3 :3**

Nephrite's death was difficult to process... It shattered Molly's heart, knowing that the only man she truly loved sacrificed himself for her.

She could still feel his lips against her own...

Molly held a hand over her heart, as she used her other hand to clutch the balcony rail. It had been three years since Nephrite's death. Three years.. Three years since they've met, fallen in love and paid the price with his passing.

_I didn't mean to lie to you this time, Molly.. _His voice still rang clear within her mind; it was a voice she would never plan to forget.

_I don't mind you lying to me, Nephrite. Your heart can't deceive me._ Molly cracked a smile as a memory easily flowed through her mind - allowing her to put herself in her own shoes.. she could still feel his protective arms carry her gently, like she was a precious treasure. She had been precious to him.. He admitted that.

Molly shook her head, refusing to think about this anymore. Her heart couldn't take anymore heartbreak...

She stared intently at the stars, glowing so brightly against the dark blue sky. It was amazing how there were so many of them, but Molly found it hard to truly cherish those stars alone..

_Look for me in the stars. That's where I'll be... _

A shooting star flew across the night sky, catching Molly's attention. She was curious to say the least.. as it appeared to be iridescent and even brighter than the other stars. Could this be..

She clasped her hands together tightly, closed her eyes and started to make a wish. A wish that she hoped would come true.

**:3 :3 :3**

**So.. what did you think? I tried to make it melancholy and romantic as I could... :P **

**Please, let me know by typing in the review box :) **

**If you don't.. well.. Nephrite will return back to life and come for you. 0_0 But is that really a bad thing? We'll see.. LOLZ. XD**


End file.
